scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Lilith also known as Gabrielle Baker is a cambion warrior/ assassin pirate and is a new member of the Shadow camp. Lilith personality sometimes comes across as seductive, flirty and abit arrogant. She often flirts to get her way and doesn't take insults very well at all. She is very quiet and shy but after getting to know her its obvious she cares about people too much and has some warmth deep down. She keeps to herself usually rather then joining the camp but she didn't have much trouble making friends there. She had a very blunt nature, often speaking her mind, and therefore often came off as rude and snobbish. She's terrified of abondoment and losing her sister. She loves to bake and bright ruby jewels like the one she wore around her neck. Lilith was abandoned at birth by her demon mother also named ‘Lilith’ who had left her in a basket on the streets of England with nothing but a blanket and a ruby necklace rested upon her chest which from that day she never took off. Her mother was nasty and heartless but she was extremely independent and always got her way. Lilith had been known to receive her appearance and her attitude from her mother but she cared about those important to her like her father. She was found in the morning by a honest baker ‘'Alexander Baker’' and his four year old son ‘Benjamin Baker’ whom had been up early receiving packages from a shipment. Alexander knew right away that she wasn’t a normal child after all she had black horns slowly growing out of the top of her head which eventually grew at age but he raised her as his own and has given her the name Gabrielle. She was a shy but rather sweet child, always up for learning new things especially baking with her adoptive father and his son which she had become expert in very quickly. She started going to school but other children would bully her and call her names like ‘gabby goat face’ so she stopped going pretty early into it so she started to learn at home. She didn’t get along with many children except for Benjamin Baker because they grew up together. She had grown up having a crush on her adoptive brother because he was the only one other than his father had had treated her well and not like a monster but Benjamin never felt the same way because in his eyes she was more of a sister figure and he had grown to hate her through the years. When Lilith was skipping school she would go to the markets to pick pocket strangers pockets and she had become very good at it and began a small collection but one day she was caught stealing from the market by a guard and chased all the way back home. When the guards arrived at the baker house that they lived in Alexander had taken the blame for everything she had stolen so he was taken away and imprisoned, never to be seen again. Gabrielle was too afraid to say anything or do anything so she hid and allowed it to happen. When the guards had left Benjamin blamed her for what happened to his father. He said he never wanted to see her again and forced her back out onto the streets to work the bakery alone until he later left to become a soldier to try to hunt down Lilith for revenge. Gabrielle grew up in hiding on the streets, robbing men and tricking people until she became a pirate on her wealth and instead went searching for treasure. Gabrielle grew up very cold and heartless from the way she was treated but she had a soft side that made her protective over things and people. She realised there was something missing so she went to find her real father. It had taken years through searching but finally she had found him. His name was Desmond Hendrickson. Desmond was an admiral in the navy, he had a wife and a young daughter named ‘Willow’ but he spent most of his time at sea (probably where Gabrielle got her love for the sea from) while his wife looked after their daughter. He was very highly thought of until he had crashed his ship onto the island where he had met the demon Lilith (Gabrielle’s mother). The demon Lilith lured him to her trap of death, used him but before she could kill him he ran and built a raft finally to escape back to the main land. When he was back home no one believed his story and everyone called him mad so he began to suffer with depression and he lost his job. His wife couldn’t handle taking care of him anymore so she left him with their young daughter and moved far away. Their daughter Willow Hendrickson was beautiful, blonde and was very book smart but after her mother she didn’t take it well and she began to have magical powers which she used for darkness and death. Desmond felt like this was finally proof on what he was telling everyone but no one believed him, called him crazy and believed she was the way she was because they believed he slept around. Desmond had told Gabrielle about her mother so after her father took his life she named herself after her mother ‘Lilith’ so she would never have to be Gabrielle Baker anymore and forget her history. She doesn’t like to talk about her past and becomes extremely angry if anyone was to call her Gabrielle. She hated her father because she felt like he was a coward for leaving her and sister so she began to have a strong hatred towards the navy and their soldiers. She took her half sister Willow on by side realising quickly that she was different too so she couldn’t leave her behind. She used her sister by teaching her how to use her adorable looks to distract people while Lilith robbed them. Lilith could sometimes be quiet rude and strict towards her sister because she felt like she had been the accepted child but losing her sister was her biggest fear. Lilith came to Scy’kadia in search for a family and protection from Benjamin Baker.